1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers for potable liquids, more specifically, to apparatus for conveying more than one liquid into the mouth discretely and simultaneously.
2. The Prior Art
When eating solid foods, it is common to simultaneously place more than one food into the mouth, i.e. meat and potato on a fork. This practice allows the eater to combine foods to satisfy his or her personal tastes. By virtue of the integrity of solid food, it is also possible for the eater to place additional food in the mouth before swallowing. An example might be having meat in the mouth, then taking a bite of bread, chewing and swallowing both. This allows the eater to spontaneously combine foods in the mouth to suit his or her tastes.
In contrast to solid foods, it is difficult to take in a second beverage while one is already in the mouth. A person takes drink by either lifting the drink container to the mouth or by using a straw to draw the beverage into the mouth. In the former case, it is extremely difficult to take a second drink before swallowing the first mouthful--when the mouth is opened to take the second drink, the beverage already in the mouth will spill out. And in the latter case, it is very awkward to try to put the straw back into the mouth before swallowing the first mouthful. Either the straw must be pushed between clenched lips or the head must be tilted backwards to keep the beverage from spilling out.
One solution is to use two straws. There are several disadvantages to this. First, one must find two straws that are appropriate relative to each other. They may not have the necessary diameters or lengths. In addition, because the straws are not joined together, it is awkward to keep them fixed relative to each other, should it be desired.
Another solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,462, issued to Smaczny. Smaczny discloses a forked drinking straw, where there are two legs and a central tube. Each leg is inserted into a different container and the liquids are mixed either in the central tube or in a mixing chamber located at the junction of the legs and central tube prior to reaching the mouth. There are situations where mixing the liquids before reaching the mouth is not desirable. An example of such a case is when the combination creates an effervescent beverage, where, because of gas pressures, it would be dangerous to create the beverage in the confined space of a straw. Another example is when it is desired to taste the flavor of the different liquids separately and then combined.
Taste buds of a single type are grouped together and located in particular areas of the mouth. It is occasionally desirable to direct different components of a beverage to different locations in the mouth to take advantage of the location of particular types of taste buds. The Smaczny device will not work for this purpose because the beverage components are mixed prior to reaching the mouth. It is possible to use two separate straws for this purpose, but it is very awkward to hold the straws in fixed position relative to each other and relative to locations in the mouth and containers.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a device that can be used by a person to drink more than one liquid simultaneously such that the liquids are combined in the mouth and that can direct different liquids to different locations in the mouth simultaneously.